


Of Broken Hearts and Aching Souls

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Coulson Friendly, and this is what I wanted to happen in season 3, but fuck it, but never got, it's my story, or shield friendly either, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euphoria was the prompt and I have a thing for them banging in sleazy motel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Hearts and Aching Souls

SkyeWard Smut – Week 3

 

Prompt: Euphoria

 

Of Broken Hearts and Aching Souls

 

If someone had asked Skye a week ago, hell even two hours ago, if she would be leaning against the wall of a motel room getting her neck basically devoured by a Grant Ward, she probably would have broken their nose. If someone had asked her now, however, a small grunt would be the best answer she could give.

 

It didn’t start like this. She was supposed to be bringing him in, dead or alive, not pawing at his clothes trying to get them off but her damn gauntlets are making things _difficult_ to say the least. Coulson would have her head if he found out. Hell, he’d probably arrest her or activate her leash at least.

 

Yes, her leash. Ever since Skye went off the reservation with the Watch Dogs, Coulson had Simmons and Fitz install a failsafe into her gauntlets, which now could only be removed by Coulson’s bio-signature. Should Skye ever venture off on her own again, she’d get pumped full of adrenodendrotoxin and locked in the Inhuman cell until she came to.

 

Of course, one EMP provided by a very resourceful Grant Ward made for a very lackluster leash. Skye didn’t want to think that this was about her showing him gratitude though, it was more than that.

 

It was Skye wanting to feel something other than this gnawing sense of battle. She felt good doing what she did, really, but it didn’t provide her anything that she needed, like rest, stability, _pleasure._

Pleasure that was currently emanating from where Ward was literally chewing on Skye’s pulse point, making her knees weaker and weaker by the moment.

 

“As much as I love foreplay,” Skye’s voiced was covered in lust, almost unrecognizable. “Can we get to the main course?”

 

“You sure? I’m told that I can make the appetizer just as good.” Ward loomed over her as he cupped Skye’s ass in his large hand.

 

Skye chuckled and pulled Ward’s head back down to her and devoured his lips. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. That time being a lot longer than she wanted to admit.

 

“Maybe under better circumstances, but right now,” Skye punctuated each word with a nip at Ward’s jawline, savoring the taste of his stubble-covered skin between her teeth. “I just want your cock in me.”

 

Her hand cupped his erection and she felt his legs jolt from the sensation. Skye giggled into his skin, a giggle that soon turned into a moan as Ward removed his t-shirt and started unzipping her jacket.

 

The gauntlets were not easily swayed. The heavy pieces of metal constricted the movement of Skye’s hands and she whined as she fought to remove them while Ward took the time to start biting and sucking at the exposed skin of her chest.

 

Skye gave one last grunt before just slamming one hand into the wall in frustration. Ward stopped his ministrations. He looked up at her and saw the emotions in her eyes.

 

Rage, sadness, hunger, feelings he knew too well from his own days on a veritable leash.

 

“Hey,” Ward took her hand in his and brought the gauntlet up to his eye level. “Don’t hurt yourself over Coulson’s trinkets.”

 

“I want them off.” Skye said defiantly.

 

Ward just nodded and leaned down to grab his jacket. He pulled a phone out of the pocket with a USB sticking out of it.

 

“The perks of taking over HYDRA, I got the lab jockeys to whip me up a new toy.” Ward plugged the USB into the port on the side of Skye’s gauntlet.

 

The screen on his phone lit up and Ward punched in a couple of passwords before code started rolling across the screen. Skye barely had to look at it to recognize it.

 

It was her code. The code she tried to teach Ward in one of their “learn from me and I’ll learn from you” moments from… _before_.

 

It wasn’t 10 seconds later that Skye found herself holding her breath waiting for the inevitable prick of the toxin to flood her veins and knock her out. Only it never came. Instead, the gauntlet’s lock popped and Skye was able to remove it.

 

Ward quickly did the same to the other gauntlet and they found their way to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

 

Skye laughed, actually laughed for what seemed like the first genuine time in ages. She shucked off her jacket before pulling her tank top over her head and leaving only her sports bra on. Skye threw her arms around Ward’s neck and showered him in heavy, labored kisses.

 

“Thank you,” She said before taking his ear between her teeth, eliciting a feral growl before he slammed his arm against the wall to steady himself.

 

“You little minx,” He breathed out, earning a delighted giggle from Skye.

 

She was happy. Genuinely, physically happy. No leash, no job, no fighting. Just Skye getting to be Skye and getting what she wanted, _needed_ for months.

 

“Come on, Ward,” She licked the base of his neck, enjoying the salty taste of sweat on her tongue. “Is this little girl making you uneasy?” Her faux southern accent came out and Ward couldn’t stop the tortured smile that came to his lips as the memory settled in his mind.

 

He fisted his hand in her short hair and tilted her head so he could return to ravishing the tender skin of her neck. Skye was not one to object and instead let her appreciations be known in the form of tense moans as Ward bit and sucked his way down to her sports bra.

 

 _Should have known,_ Skye thought happily as Ward’s calloused fingers drummed up her spine to the clasp of her bra, making her body convulse into a frenzy of shivers.

 

Skye helped him remove her bra and once her breasts were free, Ward set to work. First, he picked Skye up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding down on his erection both for the friction and to watch Ward squirm.

 

“Bed,” Skye gasped out as Ward took a taut nipple between his teeth. “Now.”

 

Ward obliged her, and in a surprising twist, threw Skye onto the rickety mattress. She got up to her knees long enough to grab Ward by the shoulders and haul him on top of her.

 

They wasted little time. Pants were torn, or in Skye’s case, completely ripped, and underwear was shed as they sought each other out.

 

Skye nearly screamed as Ward entered her. Ward didn’t fare much better as Skye’s strong fingers kept scraping down his back, attempting furiously to find a perch in the scarred, battle-worn skin.

 

Skye’s first orgasm washed over her in waves of unadulterated bliss. Her brain finally eased as that sweet euphoria flooded her senses. One wasn’t enough for Ward, however, as his fingers and continued thrusting wrenched out a second, and later a third before his own end came.

 

Their bodies, drenched in sweat, lay against one another in a toppled heap as the lovers struggled valiantly to catch their breaths. Skye found herself laughing as she showered Ward’s shoulders in light kisses.

 

“Happy, are we?” Ward smiled as he fell to her side. Skye wasted no time in curling up against his chest.

 

“Yeah, maybe a little.” Skye pillowed her head on his bicep and kissed his chest.

 

“I should fuck you more often if this is what I get in return.” Ward mused tiredly as he brought the sheet up around him.

 

“Maybe you should,” Skye’s eyes were closing.

 

The two fell asleep not long after without a word to each other.


End file.
